Avenged
by SpadePariah
Summary: "He's not your boyfriend anymore Princess, He's mine. . ." Owen finally has the chance to get his friend back from Zane. But, will things take an intense turn with what he does to keep Riley away from Zane? Inspired by author 'relic yuy' Owen/Riley
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a debate for me to write for a while however, after I read a T rated fic about Owen and Riley I was inspeired to write a fic that was more my style big thanks to **

"_Relic yuy" Author of "Hate That I Love You" _

**The link to it is in my Community check it out it was really inspiring.**

**Avenged**

_Owen/Riley  
_

The Dot was deserted everyone out getting ready for prom. Riley sat alone at the back table, by himself on a Friday afternoon. The broad jock came through the door and took a glance around the room. When Owen spotted his teammate he took one smirk and closed the space between them.

"Why the long face, Princess not puttin' out?" Owen asked addressing the dirty blonde's expression and yard long gaze. He pulled the closest chair to him out and turned it inward, then straddled the seat.

Riley had been working on not having a break down and after Owen sat down he started to lose his concentration. He put his attention on the cocky football play that was trying to push him over the edge. "Not now Owen." His voice was strained.

"Don't you and Rockette have some sort of big plans for tonight?" the gruff voice was drawing out the tears that Riley thought were over with, but of course of all the people that had to come in it had to be Owen. "I don't want to talk about it. . ." the reply was more stifled than it was confident.

"What'd he do cheat on you?" Riley was stoned face "Oh shit!? Did he?" Owen looked at the QB for any signs of a joke; but, he could tell that he had hit it right on. "Oh shit . . . sorry Riley. You . . . okay?"

What the hell was going on here? Riley thought amongst other things this was really messing with him. "Are you being sincere? Or is that just more of your homophobic bull shit.?" Owen shot the QB a look of shock and amusement. "Dude, I do care . . . I mean we used to be friends until you ditched me for that flamer." The linebacker dropped his head after he brought the resolution to the surface. "You were . . . what? Jealous of him?" the blonde jock asked trying to uncover the truth.

"I mean c'mon man, you're a starting Quarter back, you can get anyone one you want." Owen looked back up at the sulking player. When Riley was taken back by the remark, Owen rolled his eyes and pushed his attention back on him. "You know what I mean." Riley looked at his teammate. His eyes were softer than he ever noticed before this wasn't another one of Owen's gay bashing tactics; he was trying to really be a friend.

The gaze reached across the table and Riley let a smile break. Which was then immediately dropped when he saw the lanky Koran pass the window of the Dot. The dark haired teen followed the QB's eyes to the window, "Oooohh shit." Owen turned his attention back to the guy's puppy dog expression, "Rye? You wanna get outta here, we could . . ." the lanky boy looked at Riley and took a sharp turn into the restaurant.

"Riley? What are you . . ." Zane started to talk when he was interrupted by the burly linebacker, "Look princess we're in the middle of something right now so could you . . . not be here?" he squinted his eyes laced with a look of distain.

The two football player's were in the middle of a stare down with each other and Riley was in the middle of it. "O-Owen?" the dirty blonde teen asked through his wash of emotion. When the buff jock pulled his focus and faced his renewed friend. He saw the remorse and pain that filled his eyes and took that as a message. "You wanna get outta here?" Owen asked completely ignoring the fact that the Koran was vying for the QB's attention.

"Y-yeah let's go." Riley stuttered out and rose from his seat. Owen gave a dirty smirk at the lanky teen before standing.

"Riley?! W-we n-need to talk." The Koran was hurt by the jock's choice in people at that point in time as he sputtered the words. "Zane, don't . . . just . . . don't." Riley dropped his head to avert his eyes. "R-Ri . . ." Zane was on the brink of a break down as he watched his ex fight to get away from him. When he moved in the QB's way of the door Owen stepped in, "C'mon, dude just walk away. He already told you he doesn't want to talk to you."

Zane's expression heightened from the hurt that was watering in his eyes to burning fury that was directed solely at Owen. "What, like you have his best interest in mind? You don't even respect him." the question was meant rhetorical but that didn't stop Owen from answering. "Maybe I really liked Riley the whole time and it was just you I hated. Ever think about that?" He concluded with a jerk of his eyebrows.

Owen searched the restaurant for another way out, he nodded his head toward the back of the Dot. Riley looked at the back door and started moving toward it. The dark haired jock took a step in Riley's direction and threw his shoulder into Zane on his way to the door. When he caught up with the dirty blonde at the door he pushed it out and motioned for the QB to head out first.

Riley looked up at Owen as he made his charming gesture and smiled before he crossed the threshold. Owen dropped his arm and walked out after him. When the two finally made it to the alley outside Zane was standing in the doorway watching them like a hawk.

"Riley! Why are you acting like this?" the glimmer of tears formed in the boy's eyes as he watched his boy choose the infamous bully. Riley looked back at the Koran and shifted his eyes at the guy at his side. "Zane, what could you say? What? Could you possibly say to make it okay?" the lanky teen looked down and struggled to form a response. "I-I'm S-sorry."

The words were shaky and sincere but still didn't change the fact that the guy messed up. "If you're really sorry, say it again . . . this time don't stutter." The words were like venom clearly there was no point for the teen to try but, that didn't stop him from going on.

"I admit I should have stopped it . . . but, Can we just talk?" Riley's expression gave in and he looked like he was ready to bend to Zane's will. Owen could see the desperation in Riley's expression he wasn't ready to let it happen, "Look princess, just get over it you fucked up and it's just time to deal with it."

"Owen shut up, this is between me and my boyfriend. So get the hell away from him you gay bashing brute." The amusement sprung in the jock's cerulean eyes at the ball of fire he ignited. "What's your deal? Are you trying to get with him or something now?" Riley let out an involuntary chuckle at the thought. Owen on the other hand wasn't ready to lose the boy again.

"What if I am is that why you're acting like a little bitch right now?" the look of shock that stirred up on both of the boy's faces was priceless. "Wh-what?!" Zane's voice cracked on the question. Riley was dumbfounded but speechless. The state of shock was expanded when Owen swung his arm around the QB's neck and pulled him closer to his side.

"He's moved on from you, so just get over it Rockette. He's my man now." He lustfully looked at the guy under his arm as he spoke. Zane looked at Riley and his face fell. "Why do you have to ruin everything in my life?" the tears finally started to stream down his cheeks. "Look princess I didn't take anything that wasn't already mine. Don't forget you stole him from me." The crystal blue eyes gleamed as he made his point.

"Either way. I don't believe your dating." The Koran stated more to himself than the dark haired Jock. An inquisitive look crossed Owen and he pulled the dirty blonde close in that fraction of a second his lips brushed softly against the other boy's. Once he made contact Owen flicked his tongue against the QB's warm lips and found access without hesitation from him. The connection was instant after that the linebacker's tongue was practically down the broader jock's throat and he wasn't giving a damn.

When Owen parted with the QB, Zane was furious at the display his jaw was hanging, his eyes wide and his face red he was finally speechless. Inches away from Riley's face his arm still carelessly hanging off his shoulder Owen smirked then looked up at the Koran and back at the dazzled jock. "C'mon, Babe we'd better get goin'." Owen led the Greek teen out of the alley and towards the street.

"Ri-Riley?!" Zane called out and dropped his arms at his side. Riley looked at Owen and Owen looked back at the Teen in the alley. He flashed him a smirk as they continued to walk away. Owen pulled his newly acclaimed QB into his broad chest and kissed his neck while Zane faded into the background.

**That's only the beginning things are going to become more intense in the next chapter though so please review and there will be a slash in the next chapter thanks.**

**-Pariah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took a while but, I'm back for the summer and this year I decided to finish off the last Fic I left off with so please leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews and let me know if there are any pairing you want me to look into.**

**Chapter Two:**

"What was that?" was Riley's only response to the encounter that had just occurred. As he walked along the sidewalk his voice still unable to reveal the true shock that he was currently stunned by. Overall the QB was able to keep a somewhat calm composure through the experience.

"What do you mean?" he shot back rhetorically. Breaking his cocky smirk at the dirty blonde boy.

"I mean? . . . do I really need to say it?" the response was expected yet, the dark haired teen managed to control his cool exterior . Keeping his own "Owen-like" composure he kept the smirk that showed off his rugged carless attitude.

"Dude I thought that's what you wanted? You know to get back at him?" he narrowed his eyes under his dark lashes. "Did I get that wrong?"

Although his eyes he gave out the impression that he was confused, knowing full well that it was an out of character action.

"I mean c'mon man there's no one else that's going to get the guy jealous. But, now he thinks you got a stud like me." Owen flashed his teeth in a grin.

Owen removed his arm from Riley's shoulder only to step in front of him composing a open armed shrug. The smile strengthened the message that seemed to ask 'Did I do a good job?'

"Well thanks? I think." Riley thought hard about having Owen's tongue down his throat and even though it was shocking, he still found himself okay with it.

"Play your cards right Stavros, and I might let you get past first base." Even though Owen was more than likely teasing, the comment was stuck in the blonde's head.

The boys made small talk as they rounded the corner to the front of the school. The dark haired teen focused on cheering up his teammate than anything else. The question 'do I have a chance with Owen Milligan' resonated in the QB's thoughts.

"C'mon, man at least crack a smile." Riley looked at the burly jock and obliged his request. "Well I guess that's a start." Owen gave up.

Owen led the way to Riley's street when he turned to ask if his parents were home. It was only 4:30, "not yet but my dad will be getting back around 5." The blonde jock confessed.

"You want to hang out at you're place . . . Or we could go back to mine." The bigger jock asked searching the other boy's face for an answer. "My place is good. For now when ever my dad gets back we can take off to your house."

Riley made his way up the front porch pushed the key into the door and swiftly turned the lock. Once the door was opened he pushed it in and stood back motioning for Owen to enter. Moving to the QB's side with the intention of playing the gentleman role, he pressed his palm against the wood and motioned to Riley.

Letting himself take in the recognition of the gesture, the blonde teen stood still for a second and held back the true exacerbation of the over all situation. "Uh? Thanks Owe." Cocking a smile and furthering his confusion Owen gave his response with more intuitive. "No problem, cutie." The smirk on his face gave it all away. Riley finally got what was going on.

Over thinking the Linebacker's motive Riley led the dark haired teen up to his room. "So. Not that I'm not happy to have you here but, aren't you going to prom?" The QB asked upon entering his bedroom.

Owen stepped in and took a note of the oddity off the question. "Na, I'm not going." He browsed around the blonde's room. "I'd rather hangout with you for the night." He turned flashing the other teen a satisfied smile. "If that's cool with you."

The QB started to warm up to the proposal. "Yeah." He took a second to look away from his teammate to hide the redness that began to color his cheeks. "I'd have a better time with you anyway."

"All right, cool." Owen stated not to be too over joyed.

"So what do you want to do?" The QB threw out hoping to take the pressure off.

"You want to clean the rest of princess out of your life?" He offered gesturing to the picture of them that sat on the side of Riley's bed. Owen picked up the photo holding it out facing Riley. Then in one instant move ripped the glossy paper inward. Separating the image of Zane and Riley at the middle. A clean tear with two pieces Riley on one and Zane on the other.

The dark haired teen handed the piece with Zane to his teammate. Riley took the scrap and balked it in his fist. Which was abruptly whipped into the trash pin by the desk.

Owen looked over the piece in his hand. Riley, posed shirtless at the degrassi pool. "I'm gonna hold on to this ok?" Owen flashed the torn photo before sliding it in his back pocket.

Riley started to gather up all the stuff that either belonged to Zane or was from him. Piled in a garbage bag Owen tossed the junk into the corner of the room.

"Let me see your phone." Owen asked as he laid down next to Riley on the bed. Propped up on his side he sprawled himself along his teammate. The single bed barely fit them both. "Why?" Riley responded with a hint of enjoyment.

"Just let me see it." The Linebacker teased. The smaller teen reached down the shallow gap between him and Owen and retrieved the device. Owen took it from his hand and scrolled through the media gallery.

Finding all the ones of Zane and trashing them as the blonde boy watched amused. The dark haired teen stopped when he found a video. Riley lunched at Owen to stop him but was countered when the larger teen turned over.

Straddling the Linebacker as the video started to play. Owen marveled at the images of Riley and Zane indisposed and writhing together. Their nude bodies gyrating and Riley spreading his legs for the ex. After a few seconds the video cut.

"Whoa, Didn't expect that you'd be the one taking it Starvos." He remarked pushing to the next which was another video this time Zane going down hungrily on Riley. "That's more like it." He followed with.

"I-I can explain." The QB started up still on top if Owen. "No need man." He shot back almost with enthusiasm. "Don't be embarrassed taking a video like that takes balls." He clarified slightly chuckling "yep and right there, I gotta great view of them."

Owen flipped through the phone viewing the mix of sex videos and dirty shots that were compiled. After the next few after his statement Riley crawled off of him and laid back in the bed. Owen settled in beside him taking in the sights.

"You're a little slut aren't you Rye?" The Linebacker teased. Riley started to blush when Owen passed a mirror shot that he sent to Zane a few nights ago.

He stood flexing, chest out, and kneeling on the sink. He looked to see Owen's reaction but was met by the dark haired guy's gaze watching intensely.

"W-what?" Riley asked in a tense whisper.

"Nothing." Owen whispered back. "Just trying thinkin'."

"Yeah?" Riley croaked shifting his head up. "About what?" The last word a whisper.

"That kiss man and seeing your dick. Never even seen you full like that before." The larger teen began to close the distance between the bed. "Makes me curious."

"Really?" The smaller boy acted on Owen's movement.

The phone dropped to the bed and Owen cocked his head and connected to Riley's lips. Pressing gently he backed up a bit then came back opening his mouth a bit and built up the momentum. Owen snuck his hand up the QB's shirt and ran it smoothly over the ripped muscles along his back.

Riley pushed Owen to his back and leaned up on his side hovering over Owen's chest. His hand cupping the burly waist under him instinctively he slid it down to the belt buckle and pulled the metal link free. Owen pulled away from Riley and left both gasping deep and silent. He looked up to the blond seeing the panic brighten in his eyes.

"It's all right." Owen lowly grunted through a series of panting breathes. "I want you to."

Using the free hand he had Owen pulled Riley back to his lips and lowered his palm to rest around the blonde's waist. Riley mechanically freed the leather from the belt loops and pushed two fingers in the denim. Tucking them into the crease and with his thumb popping the button quickly.

Owen back his head out and watched the faces that his Greek boy made at the reveal. His chin quivering as he ripped the zipper, his jaw hanging loose as he pulled the pants open and the lost gaze that he brought to Owen as he reached over the bulge in the dark green boxer briefs.

"Do you want to?" He asked a shaky whisper emerging as he took sight of Owen's cerulean eyes watching him unwrap his belt line. "Yeah." Owen stated gruffly whispered. "Do You want me?" Riley echoed. The Linebacker's eyes looked down and then back to the QB followed by a nod.

The blonde boy dug into the center of the shorts and gripped Owen's heavy shaft. An O formed around his lips and he leaned his head back closing his eyes as his solid length was released from the front hole. A few seconds passed while Riley stoked the Linebacker and admired his piece.

Riley leaned in and wrapped his mouth around the head taking it in. Drawing back at the clearness that spilt from the top he caused the burly jock beneath him to arch his hips. He tugged at the base and pulled back the head with a harsh pressure. Then extended his tongue gliding down the shaft and pulling back along the way up.

Repeating the skill he picked up pace and broke Owen's silence. Lowly groans and hushed pants rumbled from the jock.

"How's this?" He asked. Owen ruffled the Greek's hair and gruntled out "great."

Riley heard the car door close and he stopped his movement. The burly jock looked down and made a confused face. "W-what's wrong?"

"My dads back." He panicked. "You close?" He asked still holding the boy's fully erect shaft. "Depends how long we got?" Owen joked.

"About two minutes." Riley estimated. "If you hurry I might." Owen made as a challenge.

Frantically Riley gripped Owen's length and sucked at the head. Strong pressure over took Owen while the massive gripping strides the Greek took teased and tempted him to climax.

A heavy sigh and grumbled encouragement escaped Owen "yeah dude. That's fucking great." Panting and shivering as he felt the tickle and burn grow in his stomach. "I'm close Rye." He warned just as Riley heard the front door slam and the clash of keys hit the table.

Owen's sac tightened in his briefs he clenched his ass and jerked up into Riley's mouth. "I'm coming Rye . I-i'm comin'" the whispered relief was silenced as the warmth ran through Owen and his throbbing shaft spouted his white flood. Thick and warm Riley collected Owen's sauce lapping it up with his tongue. He gave Owen another squeeze and sucked at the tip. When he pulled back he swallowed the cream in one shot.

Owen stood fumbled around with his belt Riley sprang to the door and listened for the footsteps traveling up the stairs. When the burly jock slid his softening length back into his tight shorts he yanked up the zipper and fastened the buckle immediately.

He crossed the room to meet Riley's mouth and in one swift motion lapped up the remaining spunk on his bottom lip. "Just cleanin' up" he said as he walked over to the desk. Just as Owen pulled the chair out to sit down Riley's Dad knocks on the door. Riley took a second to reclaim his composure before he reached out and pulled the door open.

**Alright there it is I might have another chapter in there for you guys but, it depends on your feedback. So let me know if you guys want me to continue thanks for reading and keep checking back.**

**-Pariah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is going to be the last installment to this story. I've been working to finish up all the loose ends that i left from last summer I'm sorry for the wait but I'm getting back into the flow of things. Thank you for reading and if you followed this Fic since last summer you're amazing. Please Review and tell me whether this was good or not and if I should continue. . . R&R  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"Hey dad." Riley started as the door slid from the frame. "How was work?" Owen sat at the desk and run his finger across the trackpad of the open laptop there.

"Hey Rye, it was work. Everything set for tonight?" The older man asked taking notice of Owen's presence.

"Dad, this is Owen. You remember he's on the football team." Riley back tracked shakily trying to get his composure. The man crossed the threshold and extended his hand to the buff jock. "Nice to meet you Owen."

Owen shook the man's hand "likewise Mr. Starvos." The exchange was made effortless on the dark haired teens behalf.

"And … I changed my mind about prom. I was going to hang out at Owen's tonight." Riley calmed himself at the sight. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, son just stay out of trouble and have fun." The acceptance of the option lifted the awkwardness that enclosed the room. "I got to get ready for your mom's dinner so you boy's have fun." He stated leaving the hallway.

Riley pushed the door back into place and turned to meet Owen's stare.

"What?" He asked taking the hint.

"Your parents are clueless aren't they?" The Linebacker retorted.

"To them I'm straight." Riley bowed his head. "I haven't came out to them yet. It's one of the problems that me and Zane had."

Smirk stretched across the broad jocks expression. "Alright, fine with me." Owen turned to the laptop. The QB crossed the room and stood over the desk watching the Linebacker search through his pictures and video library.

Owen opened a folder marked 'XXX'. "Nice man." He commented reveling the blondes porn stash. Then he came across the sex tape that was shot on the web cam. "You guys really went all out didn't you." He asked somewhat curious.

Watching the footage Riley looked down to see the burly jocks reaction to the sights. His eyes trained on the way Riley was bare backed by his former lover and how open he was in the moment. His groin itching as he thought about the moment he had experienced with Owen five minutes before.

Reaching for his crotch he groped the denim and rearranged his sack. Owen catching this movement reached out wrapping his arm around the QB's waist. "Either your second guessing your break up with Rockette, or I set you up for some serious blue balls." He commented slipping his hand in the other jock's pocket.

Riley stiffened and letting Owen snake his palm down the expanse in his pocket. Letting his grip tighten around the erect form the was separated by the thin layer of fabric. The burly jock teased the boy with his grip and watched as the excited shock of want set in on his face.

"You think you can hold it until we get to my place?" He asked squeezing the length under his palm. "You do you want me to take care of you before we head out?"

A deep lustful sigh escaped the QB at the request. "O-Owen" He whispered the name under the weight of arousal. "W-we can't… M,m-my Dads home."

"We can if you're not too loud." He explained. Standing from the chair and leading the teen by his shaft to the door. "You think you can do that babe?"

Owen was irresistible at this point. He backed Riley against the door and unzipped his fly in one swift jerk. Standing toe-to-toe with the QB he locked his eyes to the willing expression that set on his face as he expertly worked his pants open.

As the burly jock prepared to descend down the small jocks slope he popped the button and worked his hand into the confines of the QB's boxers. His belt still locked around his waist holding his jeans secure as the larger teen forced the thin shorts down his thighs.

"O.O.O-Owen I'm not going to hold out long." The blonde boy confessed as he could feel the build up of bliss burning.

"It's all right just gonna let you bust then we'll head over to my place." He spoke in a matter of fact tone before kneeling down and effortlessly burying the thick shaft in his mouth.

Both of Riley's hands clasped around the dark disheveled head that serviced him. His body crouched over in a hunch creating an arch of his abdomen. His thighs parted stretching the elastic waist band in a tight line between his hips. He rested his ass against the wood of the door.

The burly jock buried his nose into the thick terrain of dirty blonde pubes drawing back fiercely on the erect poll. Owen dig around his pockets to retrieve his phone. Upon finding it be slid the unlock bar and taped the camera icon. Holding it out he framed himself and Riley's enthralled position in the lens. Owen pulled the stiff throbbing member from his lips and let the head rest on his tongue snapping the shutter and saving the image.

Riley looked down through half shit eyes and was aroused at the action. Fumbling to switch the camera he managed to activate the video feature. As the phone began to record Owen winked to the lens.

"C'mon Rye, you're so close." He whispered encouragingly hushed grunts muffled in the wake of the action. "That's it stud, give it up, give it all to Owen."

Riley huskily whispered Owen's name repeatedly and softly groaned into the larger teens encouragement. Owen faced the camera up at the writhing pleasure struck expression on the QB's face as he rapidly worked around the shaft and drew back the sweet blast that built up.

Owen pushed the phone into Riley's hand then went to work on the boy's climax. The QB positioned the camera down at Owen and captured the motions of his edge pushing eruption.

"Owen h-here it." Riley whispered. "C'mon babe. Get it up." Owen knelt stoking the thick rod and waited as Riley bucked his hips forward and shot the first rope across the burly jocks chin.

Owen pulled the phone away and positioned it on the Greek. He sighed heavily and moaned his relief. His brow rises as his eyes shut tightly scrunching his forehead in concentration. Riley's jaw hung open and his expression near a smirk. While Owen was splayed with the stark white frosting.

He stood up after the QB relaxed and framed himself in to the shot. Riley looked pulled him in by his cheek and met him with an opened mouth kiss.

"That was great big guy." He said as they parted. "Princess ever do you that good?" Riley shook his head to his response. "I thought so. Guess what Rockette? Rye's over you now." He stated as he pressed his lips to the QB's cheek. Then ended the recording.

**Thanks for reading and if you've been following this fic since last year thank you for your patiences. I have a few more Owen Fic's to come. Keep an eye out for them and please leave your feedback in the reviews so I can improve. Leave Idea's of stories that you'd like to see me write in the near future. Thanks.****  
**

**-Pariah**


End file.
